


An Itch To Scratch

by Scylla87



Category: Lost
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: Sometimes Claire finds she just wants to be touched.(I suck at summaries.)





	An Itch To Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea and sat down and wrote it thinking it was going to be all smut, but instead it turned out to be a lot of angst and just a little smut. It's pretty short too. Sorry about that. I think I'm going to turn it into a series though, about them slowly coming together. There will be more smut in the other ones, I'm sure, but probably a lot more angst too. Hope you like it. Please leave me kudos and comments to let me know if you want me to go on.
> 
> Update: At this time this will not be a series. I just haven't had any ideas how to continue on. If anyone likes this story though, and has some ideas how to add something to it, I am always open to ideas. Please feel free to send me a message or find me on tumblr: Silas Lehnsherr.

It was frustrating; Claire hated it. She was absolutely miserable, every part of her ached. Why in the world did she also want to do that? The backache and the swollen feet weren't enough suffering? She also had to wake up in the middle of the night craving to be touched? That was too much somehow.

She'd been like this for days, unable to get any relief no matter what she tried. Surely this constant craving would dissipate eventually. Claire wasn't certain she'd survive much more of this if she couldn't get any sleep. But of course, on top of everything, she was having a hard enough time falling asleep. She groaned softly.

It came as no surprise when she heard his voice in the dark. “Everything okay?” Charlie didn't appear to sleep very well either. They were perpetually restless together.

Claire shifted onto her side the best that she could. Charlie also rolled over to face her over the small distance that separated their bodies. She couldn't remember when this became a thing, them sleeping near each other. Neither of them had ever mentioned it, or asked if it was okay. It just was. He was just far enough away that if she reached out she couldn't quite touch him, but he was always the closest person to her every night. Somehow it made her feel better to have him near. She couldn't help it.

She watched as he moved closer to her not quite touching but near enough that they could whisper to each other in the dark without waking the others. She waited until he had settled to shrug slightly. “Just having trouble getting comfortable.”

He hummed in sympathy. “I'm sure it'd be better if you weren't sleeping on the ground.”

Claire couldn't help but notice how he never promised her they'd be rescued anymore. He was never very hopefully in the dark. She couldn't help but notice that as well. He'd changed some since he'd been sick. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but she couldn't find the words to ask him about it. “What about you, still can't sleep?” It was the best she could do.

It was Charlie's turn to shrug. She wanted to ask him what bothered him, but she knew he wouldn't answer if she did. She was surprised when she heard the words she whispered into the dark. “Are you feeling better?”

There was something in his eyes Claire couldn't quite read. And then the look was gone, replaced by an almost mischievous glint. “Just having trouble getting comfortable,” he said. His sheepish grin told her he was teasing, trying to make a joke.

It made Claire wonder what was wrong, wonder why he was working so hard to hold her at a distance. He'd been sick for a week, really ill. She could tell that Jack had been really worried about it, constantly checking on him, but not at all concerned that one of the others might catch whatever it was. He hadn't even bothered to try to separate Charlie from the others. She wanted answers to questions she knew he wouldn't give her tonight. It didn't keep her from whispering them in the depths of her thoughts. One day she'd ask them, just not yet. Instead she settled for, “you look a lot better.”

Charlie didn't respond. Something weighed heavily on him she knew. “What's wrong?” Claire asked. She couldn't help it. “I know there's something keeping you awake. You've barely slept lately, and I would know.” She chuckled softly at her little joke. She was glad to see him smile in response.

“Nothing's wrong,” he told her softly.

“Then why can't you sleep?” she pressed.

“Just thinking is all…” His voice trailed off softly. She just barely caught the whisper of the rest of his words, “…of something I can't have.”

It reminded her of the thoughts that were keeping her awake, of the things her body wanted that she knew she couldn't have. “I know all about that,” she whispered back.

Charlie's head snapped up to look at her, an intensity in his eyes she couldn't fathom. It was like he was seeing her for the first time. His gaze was haunted. “I hope that isn't true,” he said at last like he didn't want to share his demons with her.

Claire wanted to read his mind, know the meaning of his words. “We all have something, right?” she said in return. “I have my own demons that haunt me in the dark.”

She could feel the tension easing from his shoulders even though they weren't touching. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

Their heads were level, and she could feel his eyes searching her intently. She couldn't meet his gaze. “You wouldn't want to hear about it. It's stupid.”

“I want to know if you want to tell me.” There was a long pause. “I kind of want to know even if you don't want to tell me. I'm just nosy like that.”

Claire couldn't help but laugh. It felt good, eased the tension in her bones. “It's weird,” she warned him.

“I'm okay with weird.”

He was so close to her. She could reach out and touch him if she wanted, but if she said the word he’d go, maybe even further away than where he usually curled up. She found that she didn't want him to leave. Her mouth opened but no words came out. He had his own secrets that he chose not to share, so he couldn't get mad if she didn't share hers. Right? “It's nothing,” she finally said.

“Claire,” he said softly, his head resting next to her shoulder. There was a way he said her name that was part plea, part promise. “Whatever it is you can tell me.”

She shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable. “It's just this,” she waved vaguely at her swollen abdomen.

He nodded. “It sucks, I know. It can't be easy sleeping in a cave like this. Maybe you would have been more comfortable on the beach.” She thought she caught some of the words he didn't say out loud, words of apology she didn't need him to say.

“No, I mean yes, it's uncomfortable sometimes. All the time. But I'd be uncomfortable in a bed too. I was sometimes, before all this. That's not what I meant.”

He waited for her to speak. “I meant that there are occasionally side effects to this that are currently a little difficult to deal with. It was especially bad in the beginning, but lately…” He frowned slightly as he propped his head up to see her better. “I told you it's weird,” she finished lamely.

“What's weird?”

“That I… That I'm…” Her mouth worked around the words she struggled to say. “I'm just, you know.” The frown on his face told her otherwise. “I haven't… in a long time, and for some reason I want to.”

“And that's weird?”

“I'm eight months pregnant! Of course it's weird. I shouldn't be all hot and bothered!” To her surprise Charlie laughed. “Why are you laughing? This isn't funny!”

“I think you're still allowed to feel like a person even though you're currently growing one.” He paused for a second. “Oh! Was I interrupting something?”

“Charlie!”

“It's perfectly normal. You have needs. It's okay. I can go away while you scratch the itch.”

“I think I'm okay,” she responded.

“You said that you wanted some relief. Or at least that's what I got from what you were saying.”

“Well I can't.” When he opened his mouth the argue she went on, “I mean I can but it's difficult given the circumstances. I can't quite reach properly.”

“Oh,” was the only thing he said.

“Happy?” she quipped.

Charlie was quiet for a moment. When he finally spoke his words came out softly. “I could help.”

Claire wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly, wasn't sure she correctly guessed the meaning of his words. Before she could respond he was speaking again. “It wouldn't have to be anything. I could just help you is all, make you feel better, at least a little.”

“It's okay,” she said. “It was a nice thought, but you don't have to.”

“I want to,” he whispered. “Help you, I mean.”

She was quiet, unsure what to say. “Just to relieve the tension?” The words came out mumbled.

Charlie nodded. “Can you lay on your back?” he asked, “comfortably?”

Without a word she rolled onto her back. He moved closer to where she lay, their arms brushing against each other. “Charlie?” she asked quietly.

“It's okay,” he told her, “I'll make you feel better.”

Her body relaxed against him despite's the protests in her mind. His hand was easing along her thigh. Even with her clothes still on she felt the electricity of his touch. His hand slid higher, touching her lightly through the layers that still covered her. She shuffled a groan.

His hand moved higher still, searching for the waistband of her pants. She shifted against him as he eased his hand beneath her clothes. His fingers were slow, softly twisting into the hair curling on top of her mound. She knew it had to be wild and out of control. It had been so long since she had been able to do anything about it, but he didn't seem to mind.

His fingers explored further. She hissed at the contact. “Charlie,” she whispered softly.

“You weren't kidding,” he whispered back as his fingers slid easily through her folds. “You're crazy wet.”

His thumb brushed against her clit. Claire reached out to him without thinking, wrapping her hand around his arm. Taking it as a sign, Charlie curled up against her, his head coming to rest against her shoulder. He rubbed her clit a little harder, loving the way she jumped against him at the contact. “It's okay, I got you.”

He circled a finger around her opening, pressing into her slowly. Her muscles pulsed around it as he eased into her. He went slow, aggravating her to no need, but it felt too good to complain just yet. She wasn't sure she could take much more, already extremely wound up.

He was already pushing another finger inside of her, curling them, searching for the right place to touch her. It took him a surprisingly short amount of time to find what he was looking for. Her thighs closed around his arm as he brushed against the right spot. “Right there,” she hissed, her fingernails digging into his arm.

He groaned against her neck as he rubbed her clit slowly, his fingers still resting against the sweet spot inside her. “You're very good at that,” Claire whispered to him. “Very talented fingers.”

“Well, I am a musician.”

“Right,” she groaned as he moved his fingers inside her.

Her walls were fluttering around his fingers, his thumb brushing against her clit. He was actually going to get her off this way, she could tell. The pressure was already building. It was almost impossible to stifle her moans. He groaned softly into her neck again. She could feel him against her thigh as his fingers pushed her closer to the edge. It had been so long since she'd felt anyone hard against her, forever since she had made anyone hard. Just the thought of him enjoying this, touching her, caused her pleasure. His thumb rubbed circles into her clit as her walls gripped his fingers tightly. “You have no idea how good that feels.”

Charlie chuckled softly. “I can guess.”

She dug her nails into his arm again. His ministrations sped up. She was so close. She groaned. His thumb pressed harder into her clit. She was right on the edge. His fingers curled along that spot she loved so much as his thumb rubbed circles into her flesh. “Oh fuck,” she groaned as she was tipped over the edge.

He pulled his wet fingers out of her pants but did not roll away from her. “Better?” he asked.

All she could do was nod. He was still beside her, his cock still hard against her leg. She wondered if he was into it or something, her being like this. Some people were into weird stuff like that. That would be her luck, the first guy meets who seems to like her is only interested in pregnant chicks. “Do you like it? She asked without thinking.

“Like what?”

“The fact that I'm pregnant? Does it like do something for you? I just know some people are into stuff that's different like that.” She didn't want to say weird or odd and offend him.

Charlie seemed to weigh his words carefully. “No,” he said quietly. “But it doesn't really bother me that you are. You're insanely beautiful. You know that?”

Claire turned her head to look at him. “Thank you,” she said though she couldn't process what she was thanking him for.

He shrugged. “You should try to get some sleep.”

She nodded as he moved back to the blankets he'd left behind. She stared at his hunched shoulders for a long time, wanting very much to go to him and return the favor. But instead she merely watched as he took care of things himself. She wondered what he thought about while he touched himself and if he knew that she was watching.


End file.
